novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Slothmare
Slothmares (Hippopithecus sp.), also known as sloth chalacos and monkey-horses, are any species of arboreal/semi-arboreal chalicotheres native throughout North and Central America. Evolution North America is a continent without native primates of most kinds. In their absence, the chalicotheres – a group of odd-toed ungulates related to horses, rhinos, and tapirs – have taken their place. The ancestors of slothmares were species like Moropus, which resembled modern clawed mesorons, over time, they became smaller and began climbing trees, adapting to a primate-like niche, evolved into a wide range of slothmare species. Biology A slothmare is an odd-looking animal, somewhat akin to a cross between a horse, a tapir, and a chimpanzee. Their shoulders and hips are extremely flexible, allowing them to reach out far with hand and foot alike; their digits end in hooked claws like a sloth’s, enabling slothmares to dangle from branches without having to cling to them actively (many species can sleep upside-down thanks to this). Their heads are narrow and horse-like, lined with flat chewing teeth ideal for processing leaves, fruit, and softer varieties of nuts, but some species can ocassionally also feed on insects and/or carrion to supplement their diet. Their fur is cryptically patterned and varies greatly in length between species: some slothmares have short coarse hair; others are clad in shaggy coats that break up their outline and keep their bodies warm; and others still have symbiotic algae living in their pelt, providing them with even further camouflage. Depending on a species, the slothmares can range from about two feet tall, two feet long, and weigh about 20 pounds, to species that can grow to be around 6 feet long, 8 feet tall, and weigh around 260 pounds. Behavior Slothmares are generally clumsy animals, clambering along the sturdier branches of their habitat in search of food. Nearly everything they eat passes through their hands before it reaches their mouths, which seem to be in constant motion as they stuff their faces with tender leaves. Many live in groups, though few species have anything resembling a social hierarchy; typically one or two animals are on watch duty while the others feed, sleep, or socialize, and will sound a hooting alarm if predators or some other threat is detected. Slothmares can move surprisingly quickly when frightened, and any carnivore that wants to catch one must be at least as agile in the trees as they are. Conservation Status The conservation status of slothmares of most species are Critically Endangered, Endangered, Vulnerable, or Near Threatened, due to habitat loss, pollution, and/or persecution from farmers who either mistook some slothmares for demons or due to slothmares eating leaves and/or fruit from farms. However, the conservation status of some species are Least Concern, either due to successful consevation efforts and/or being adaptable animals that can tolerate human activities of most kinds, including being able to adapt to life in cities and suburbs. The threatened and endangered slothmare species are being protected by conservationists, by protecting their homelands, banning the use of pesticides, and educate people, including farmers, on how to live with slothmares in many ways. Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Chalicotheres